I alone
by ApocalypticAndrea
Summary: Ino Yamanaka wants to start a new life. She runs away and unexpectedly meets some wonderful people but this isn't what she wants. After the sudden death of her boyfriend all she wants to do is get away from everything, get far away but why won't this people leave her alone?
1. The runaway

She's only ever been in love, like _really in love _just once in her life. He was deadly ill, slowly throughout our whole relationship of three years he was losing himself; about five years ago he lost his battle and she had to go on like nothing happened, that's what he wanted her to do for him; but she couldn't do it. Ino thought about his death everyday for a year. Losing herself and everyone around her slowly until she finally cracked.

Ino ran from her home town, with only 200 dollars in her pocket, the clothes on her body and small things she really needed in a backpack. She didn't know where she was going but Ino took the bus until it was at its end, and then got on another one that went father than the first. She was alone on the bus for a good 20 miles before it came to another stop. Checking the time on her ipod, she looked up and saw a couple walk in, they both greeted the bus driver with happy smiles and then took their seats at the middle of the bus. She watched them curiously, wandering what they were still doing out so late at night, they only looked about her age. The girl had long bright pink hair with cream colored skin and bright jade eyes, while the boy was a spiky haired blond with blue eyes and a happy grin painted on his face. They laughed and smiled, but never touched, kissed, or looked at each other romantic like, maybe they weren't a couple? As Ino was in her daze she happened to catch the pinkette looking back at her. They girl greeted Ino with a smile, and she returned the smile but quickly looked away; but from the corner of her eye she could still see her looking at her; she looked back with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you going anywhere special?" Ino opened her mouth and tried to gather some words to speak; but it had been so long since she had spoken to someone that her throat was horse. Now the blond boy was staring back at her, she felt her face heat up and the feeling of embarrassment ran through her. The pink haired girl must have saw the distressed look in Ino's eyes, she stood up carefully and walked to sit down next to her and asked if she was alright. She nodded her head and pointed to her throat, she must have thought Ino was mute, with the look she gave her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She spoke kindly.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Her friend jumped from his seat to the one in front of her, he grinned happily showing off his teeth. He spoke loudly causing Ino to flinch with his voice.

"Naruto, she isn't deaf. None of us are, there's no need to yell!" The girl lectured him and he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"It's really great to meet you two." Ino fake giggled and Naruto's eyes grew big and bright.

"So you can talk." Sakura smiled and she nodded her head.

"I haven't talked to someone in a really long time." Her own voice felt weird and foreign in her throat, it really had been a long time since she had spoke.

They all talked and laughed, and it felt so good to Ino to laugh again and almost smile without it being fake. She had learned a lot about then in their short time they spent together. They were fun to be around; Naruto was loud and a funny boy, while Sakura was calm but would get on Naruto's case when he would do or say something uncalled for. The whole time they talked, they never once asked Ino for her name and she never bother to tell them. She was content in them not knowing very much about her.

"So you never answered my question, are you going any where special?" Sakura asked with a smile. And Ino shook my head with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not really, just where ever this bus takes me I guess." She let herself daze out the window and saw Naruto and Sakura looked at each other worryingly

"So you're running away?" Naruto asked her, his smile was gone and she could see the confusion in his eyes. "Why would you run away?" Ino sighed.

"I have my reasons." Was all she told him. "Do you guys have anywhere special to go?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"We're doing the same as you." Sakura spoke up, looking completely away from them."Weird isn't?" She nodded her head, trying to avoid they're next question, she knew they were going to ask. She closed her eyes and let their voices fade away as her mind with to sleep.

"Hey, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and Sakura's eyes were staring down at her. "This is as far as the bus will go. The girl looked around and noticed the sun as beginning to rise, how far exactly did the bus take her? Ino stretched her limbs as soon as her feet touched the unmoving ground, and rubbed her sore neck from resting against the window.

"So where are you going from here?" Naruto asked, handing her backpack to her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked around; she had no idea where she was and she was absolutely fine with that. "Why don't you come with Sakura and I? We're going to a friends house. He has plenty of room and wouldn't mind you staying there."

"I'm fine Naruto. I'll probably just look for a hotel to stay in." Ino started walking but Sakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Just come with us." Her voice was kind but her eyes were demanding.

"Look to be honest, I didn't run away to find friends. I left to be on my own, thank you for the offer but I can't go."

"There you losers are." Another voice crept behind them and she sighed. It was the friend Naruto was talking about.

"Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly dropped her hand and her eyes grew bright with happiness. Ino turned to see the Sasuke guy that Sakura's attention so suddenly. He wasn't all that bad looking, in fact he was quiet handsome, really handsome for someone his age. Dark eyes, with raven hair that gave him a mysterious look to him. They made eye contact and looked at her confused with who she was. Ino looked away, trying not to her involved with these people anymore.

While they were all busy talking, Ino manged to walk away without being noticed. The wind blew a cold chill and she shivered, stopping to grab her jacket from her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Naruto's voice echoed in the empty street and she froze. Ino didn't need their help with anything, she needed to be away from people, not spent the night with them at a strangers house. She could hear footsteps running towards her and a firm hand grabbing her arm. "You're coming with us, right?" She turned around and saw Naruto's blue eyes and frowned.

"Of course she's coming with us!" Sakura walked towards them, followed by the other boy, Sasuke. "You can leave tomorrow after breakfast, just stay today." Ino didn't understand why it was so important that she stay with them, they didn't even know her name! She sighed and scratched her head; one night couldn't hurt, right? Besides it would save her a lot of money for other things. She nodded her head and Sakura squealed in delight; she had a feeling it was going to be a long time there.

They walked a couple of blocks until they all reached a large house with an iron gate. The house was sort of Gothic looking with some pale shades of purple and blue mixed in it. The yard was big, with a small pond to the right with some pure white rose bushes framed around the fence. The place was truly beautiful and breath taking. The inside was more beautiful then the outside; the living was sunk in with a two story ceiling. The stairs were against the wall that leading to another living room area and a hallway.

Sakura dragged Ino up stairs, down the hallway and to one of the rooms. She closed the door and the light flickered on, Ino watched as she dug into her closet.

"They might be a bit big, considering how skinny you are; but they will do for now, right?" Sakura handed Ino a pair of pajama shorts and an off pink t-shirt. "So you can wash the clothes you're wearing. I also have some underwear you can wear that I haven't even opened yet." She walked towards the dresser and Ino took the time to look around her room.

"Say Sakura, does this boy, uh-Sasuke live here alone? I didn't notice any family pictures or pictures in general around the house." Ino picked up a picture on the nightstand, the only family picture she had seen in a really long time.

Both her parents are very busy people; her father works for some very high up people in the government and her mother is a fashion designer and has been gone for months now. She doubted they have even noticed that she left; it's only been one day though. She placed the picture back down and turned to Sakura who was now brushing her hair in front of her vanity.

"He lives with his older brother, also Naruto and I live here as well. His parents died when he was only eight, terrible car accident." Ino frowned, how exactly could they even afford living here if their parents weren't around anymore? "I'm glad you asked me instead of Sasuke, he doesn't like talked about it all." After their conversation, Ino walked into restroom and turn to the mirror. She touched her greasy looking blonde hair and shook her head. She then noticed how skinny she had gotten since the last time she saw her own reflection, which had been a very long time. After a while she had stopped caring about how she looked, but now that she was around people she felt like she needed to look nice. So she stripped off her clothes and felt so relived to finally take off her bra, she dipped herself into the tub and let herself soak in.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and into the water, she couldn't remember the last time she had someone care about her enough to make her stay with them. But she couldn't get use to this, she was still going to go farther, a few more towns away from here. She wiped her tears away and sighed.

Once out of the tub she combed her fingers through her long hair, she was glad that Sakura had really good shampoo and conditioner, her hair needed it from all the abuse Ino had given it and walked into the room to find no one there, she didn't want to be a burden and just wonder aimlessly around the house, but she had too. She had found her way back to the living area up stairs and saw Naruto sitting down on a sofa.

"Hey, come here!" Naruto called out happily when he saw Ino walking towards him. "You know what I realized? We never asked you what your name was." Ino pretended that she didn't hear him and sat down on the other sofa.

"You can stop pretending you didn't hear him." Sasuke and Sakura walked up the stairs. "If you're going to be staying here _I_ at least need to know your name." Sasuke's tone was demanding and almost intimidating but Ino didn't let it get to her.

"For the record, I won't be staying for long."

"Cut the act and just tell us your name." Ino rolled her eyes. This Sasuke guy was something else, she had just been there for a few hours and he already had gotten on her nerves. She saw Sakura hit his arm lightly and then whisper something to him, her eyes darted towards her arm and his followed. Ino knew what they were staring at, the scar on her arm, it wasn't a small one. She quickly clasped her hand over it and gave them both a stern look.  
"My name is Ino." She left her last name out for reasons, it would have brought to many questions.

"Ino?" She nodded her head with Naruto's raise in his eyebrow. The sound of the front door creaking open, distracted everyone from asking my last name.

"Pretty boy, are you here?" A voice echoed throughout the house, followed by laughs from different men. Sasuke stood up with a sigh and then walked down the stairs. "There you are!" The voice roared in a laugh again, Ino saw the man slap Sasuke on the back and then he groaned from pain. She quickly turned to Sakura and Naruto and raised her eyebrow. The pinkette giggled and Naruto let out a sigh of boredom. This must have happened a lot considering they weren't very interested in the strange men.

"My brother isn't here." Sasuke spoke, his tone of voice sounding annoyed.

Ino looked over her shoulder and caught the eye of a sliver haired man. They held eye contact while he was talking, until Sasuke noticed he wasn't looking at him and the blonde quickly looked away before he saw her. She relaxed back in her seat and sighed.

"So, Ino why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" She shrugged her shoulder at Sakura's question, why should she is she was just staying for the day? She told them her mane, that should be enough for them, it was for her.

"We just don't want to find out you're a murder on the run and kill us all." She laughed, they couldn't have been thinking of her like that. Naruto and Sakura joined in the laugh with her for a few seconds and then their expressions went serious. Ino watched them questioningly, Sakura shifted in her head and Naruto coughed nervously, what was going on?

Ino suddenly felt another presence behind her and shuddered. A part of her told her to look back but the other was too scared to move. She slowly turned her head, her eyes trailed from a pair of shoes to cold dark eyes staring down at her suspiciously.


	2. Thunder

A small gasp was caught in the back of Ino's throat when her eyes met those cold dark orbs. They stayed connect for a few seconds until her eyes got tore away by Sakura's voice.

"Good morning Itachi. Did we wake you?" Ino kept her eyes on Sakura but could still feel the man's eyes on her back. Once she heard footsteps going down the stairs she released her trapped breath. "That's Sasuke's older brother."

"He's a little up tight." Naruto leaned in closer towards her to whisper. "If you thought Sasuke was a jerk, Itachi is about ten times worse. Sasuke shows that he cares a little bit at least." Was this whole family, a family of jerks somehow? Ino's eyes wondered down to where Sasuke was standing, he looked annoyed and fed up.

Ino looked at the time and it was almost noon, she couldn't be in this house for any longer; it was awkward and just not homey enough for herself. She stood up quickly and Sakura's eyes shot up along with her. She told them that she needed to go out and walked towards the door; but a big bang of thunder made her freeze. Another one shook the house, scaring Ino out of her skin. Out of all the day, a storm had to happen now? It echoed again only this time louder and stronger, causing Ino to jump and fall on her back.

There's one secret Ino kept from everyone; she scared of thunder. That's how she's been since she was only a little kid, because she never had anyone to to protect her from the sounds.

"Are you okay?" Sakura rushed to her side with a slight smile on her face and a giggle caught in her mouth. The thunder roared again, Ino clenched onto Sakura's arm and whimpered embarrassingly. "A-are you scared?"

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto walked towards then, curiously. "Miss hard-ass is terrified of thunder?" Sasuke said mockingly, with a laugh. Ino shook her head quickly, looking down at her lap, she couldn't believe this was happening right now, out of all the times.

A flash of lighting shine outside, followed by another crash of thunder causing the power to go out. Ino push Sakura away from her and covered her ears. As she was running up stairs, she heard Sakura and Naruto call out to her but she just need to be in some comfort of a room; so she ran into the closest room she could find and let out small sobs between anxiety gasps. She let herself slide down the closed door and then buried her face in her hands.

When Ino's eyes fluttered open and she was laying on something comfortable, like a bed? The room was still dark and she could hear the rain still pounding against the window. With a groan she turned over and bumped into something hard. Confused and curious, she rubbed her hand over the figure and heard a manly moan when she stopped her hand on a big bulge Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, her face heated up when she realized that she had been touching a man. A muttered sorry and he released her hand, letting it fall lightly on his chest. She froze there, thinking about where on earth she was and who was laying next to her.

The thunder made her squeeze closer to the man, hiding her face in his arm. She probably looked like a complete loser at that moment; she let out a sigh and felt his hand being placed on her head and she felt a little relived. She had made herself comfortable on him and closed her eyes. His hand lowered to her back and she let herself sink into him and fell asleep again, she could remember the last time she slept so comfortable. But the feeling disappeared when the door flew open.

"Itachi, never mind." Sasuke's voice faded while the door slowly closed and Ino mentally sighed on relieve-wait, she quickly picked up her head and looked down at the dark figure under her. Had Sasuke said Itachi? She had ran into his brothers room and now she was laying in his bed with him?

Ino couldn't see but she could tell that his eyes were watching her again and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing come out.

"Since you're in my bed, can you tell me your name?" A toneless smoky voice filled Ino's ears and she slowly shook her head on his chest. His hand roughly grabbed onto her wrist and held it in the air, she felt a warm breath near her face and she stared blankly at where she thought his eyes were. She didn't budge or speak, waiting patiently for his next move, which didn't take long. He grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair and pulled hard on it; Ino moaned in pain and tried to push him away from her but he yanked her head up and his face got closer to hers. "You're in my house, you do what I say." He hissed in her ear and she whimpered. Shutting her eyes tightly, her breathing had became hard and unsteady. "Now, what's your name?" Ino struggled to speak, her throat had gone dry.

"I-Ino." She stuttered. A loud crash of thunder made the lights flicker back on and she had been staring him straight in the face. Her blue eyes were wide and full of terror, while the thunder continued in the background.

He saw the distress in her expression and his face soften. Letting her go, he sat up in his bed and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. She watched him, until another boom of thunder shook the house; she had jumped on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in the crook of it. He patted her head softly and she let out small cries. He gave off a strange feeling to her, he was intimidating but comfortable. Once her mind started to calm, she smiled and held onto him tightly. She felt him tense under her skin, she was invading his personal space; but he didn't push her off. His body warmth was just so inviting, that she got lost in his scent and the touch of his skin. She didn't notice the roaring of thunder or crash of lightening; but she felt at peace.

They both fell back on the bed slowly and she let him go, rolling on her back she stared at the dark painted ceiling and sighed. She quickly sat up and walked out of the room flustered, what on earth was she thinking in there? But she hadn't been thinking at all, he had fogged up her mind and she was so lost into him the whole time in there. She shook her head and walked around the house in search for Sakura or Naruto, even Sasuke, just anyone but Itachi.

She walked passed the window and noticed that the rain had finally lightened up and all that was left was small whispers of thunder and flashes of lightening in the distance. She watched the few last rain drops fall onto the window.

"There you are." Sakura poked her shoulder and she turned and smiled nervously. "What happened earlier? Are you really scared of thunder?" Ino looked around them and then nodded her head shamefully.

"Since I was a little girl." She heard a small snicker and shot Sakura a look. "Anyways, the rain finally let up, I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"You don't even know where you are," Sasuke walked out of a hallway. "Where do you expect to go?" Ino placed her hand on her hip, raising her eyebrow slightly and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "And you're going out like that?"

"Can you take me to my clothes?" She turned to Sakura, she nodded and Ino followed her up the stairs towards her room. As they walked Itachi was walking out of his room, she tried to avoided his eyes and kept them on Sakura's back but she could feel his eyes on her once they passed each other.

"If you go out dressed in your clothes, people are going to think you're a hobo." Sakura giggled to herself as we walked in her room. "Let me tell you about this one club, it's a blast. We always go there, everyone always goes there. They don't I.D when you get in, only at the bar, but we always get Itachi to buy us the drinks, he doesn't mind as long as we're paying and he doesn't get caught." She opened her closest and started taking out clothes, examining them and then tossing on the floor. "Which never happens because no one cares there. The place gets wild and filled every weekend." She knew Sakura was hinting something.

"I've never been to a club before." Sakura stopped and looked at Ino confused. "I've been invited but never went out."

"But you look like a party girl." She nodded my head. "You've never gone?"

"I love parties," She mentioned.

"Then you'll _love_ the club." Sakura grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards her clothes. "I took out all my regular clothes and left my party clothes, choose anything you want to wear." She winked and then walked out the door. Ino stared at the door waiting for her to walk back in and then sighed.

She didn't need to go out like that, she wanted time to herself, that's why she left; to be on her own. Ever since his death Ino never went out, she had became content with being by herself. It was less stressful.

She looked around the room and found the time, it was later than she had expected it to be. Sakura came back in with a smile painted on her face. She walked back towards her closet and helped Ino pick out an outfit.

"We need to bring out those sexy eyes and huge boobs!" She poked at her breast. "You have a really good figure Ino." She blushed at the complement and looked in the mirror. Her hair had gotten longer, she had gotten skinner, skin got lighter and her eyes look like she was dead. She never did get enough sleep, she couldn't remember when her blue eyes were bright and happy, now they were dull and dead. How did Sakura see them as sexy? "Once we pick our outfits, we can do our makeup, and then our hair. This is going to be fun, I rarely hang out with other girls." She gasped and pulled out a seafoam top. "I've always wanted to wear this outfit but I never fit into it! I has to fit you at least." She found a matching black biker jacket and leather pants. The top was revealing, it was more of a bra than anything, the jacket was small and the sleeves only reached to the elbows. "I never were the top because when I bought it to big for my small boobs and the pants are way to tight on me, but I think they'll fit you just fine." She handed Ino the outfit and then kneel to look at her shoes. Ino stripped off the other clothes Sakura had lent her and changed into the new ones. Once she had gotten up and looked at me her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "You look way better than I imagined! You look hot." She winked and Ino turned towards the mirror. "All you need to do is your hair and make up, but I don't think you need very much make up." She tossed her a pair of little black slouched booties and then started looking for an outfit of her own. Ino sat down on the bed but struggled with the pants and started laughing to herself. "What's so funny?" She shook her head and any part of her that was happy died. Ino started to cry, break down to the floor type of cry. "What happened?" Sakura hugged onto her but it just made her start crying more. Ino hadn't been held like the way Sakura held her in a really long time, and that's all she wanted. "Come on talk to me." She sat up and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and looked up at Sakura innocently. "We have a lot of time before we leave. So just talk to me, girl to girl." And that's what she did. Ino talk to her about her life, how her parents were never home, that she actually had a great life but everything went down hill when her boyfriend died.

"I was heart broken, I had died inside and I'm still dead on the inside. He had became my everything in just the year we were together and it all just vanished." Ino sat on the bed while Sakura fixed her hair. "After he left my life, I pushed all my friends away. I never went out of my room, just to the restroom. I rarely ate; that's why I'm so skinny. I wanted to die pretty much, and I slowly was and since my parents were never home I had no one to talk to who I actually trusted, they're my parents, they should have been with me through those times; but they chose money over me. I started cutting, I felt some sort of comfort from it, the physical pain blocked away the emotional one and made everything numb, but I never cut to die," Her eyes avoided the jade ones looking back at her through the mirror. "The last time I cut to deep and lost a lot of blood, I passed out and one of the cleaning ladies found me and called my parents. I was hospitalized for a week until a close family member took me out."

"You're parents didn't even go?" Ino shook her head.

"They were too busy. Anyways, after the accident I gave it up and I finally went out to a party and that was where I got addicted to drugs. I never went out after that party, I stayed home and smoked pot and did coke, took pain killers, almost everything, I even tried lsd one time but I was alone and the trip scared me."

"My drug is exxos." Sakura turned to her. "I smoke every once in a while, and only do coke when I need to stay up. But ecstasy is my drug of choice."

"I've never done it before." She winked and opened a drawer, pulling out a small metal box. The box was filled with different colored and shaped pills.

"You can tonight, if you want. Go on with your story, I'll fix your hair for you."

"My parents always sent me money, so I would blow it on drugs all the time. It got really bad, everything got really bad. They came home and one of the cleaning ladies found where I kept everything and showed it to my parents, they stopped sending me money after that and just had someone else buy food and make it for me, I never ate anyways. I really don't even know how I came to the idea to run away, it just happened. I took things from around the house and sold them for the money in my pocket and left and then I met you and Naruto." Wow was the word that Sakura could come up with and Ino started to laugh. She continued to fix her hair and the tag from the jacket started to bother her. She slid it off and check the inside for the tag, Yamanaka Fashion Line is what it read in big girly letters, Ino rolled her eyes.

"My favorite clothing company, I always buy their clothes." Sakura mentioned. Her mother's clothing always did grab the eyes of the young people. "Hairs all done!" She cheered when Ino turned to the mirror. It was up in a pony tail with a rocker looking lift on the crown. "Come on, we're running a little late now," She giggled and then grabbed the metal box from the drawer. They walked down the hall, and then downstairs and found the boys sitting in the living room, bored.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke stood up and Naruto stretched. Ino followed Sakura out the door and they walked to streets a few blocks until they all reached an old warehouse. Ino could faintly hear the bass from the music and people cheering. "Itachi and his friends are waiting for us inside."

Ino walked in and the placed us full of people, the music was loud and it smelled of alcohol. The place was like a rave club, it was amazing. Sakura grabbed her wrist and they fought through the crowd to an empty table. Ino could see her lips moving but couldn't hear her speaking, so she leaned in closer.

"Sasuke and Naruto went to find Itachi." Ino nodded her head and looked around the place. "Here, it'll loosen you up." She slid her a small pill of ecstasy. Ino took it, swallowing it dry and heard Sakura cheer and clap her hands. "It'll kick in, in a few minutes." She winked and then checked her make up and Ino waiting to see how she would feel.


	3. New Life

Authors Note: Hey guys, so I some how wrote this whole chapter with Ino's POV, I don't know how I let this one slip through while writing but I think I let it better this way, but I haven't decided how I want it now.

By the way, with the pairings is kind of all in the air. I know for sure there will be ItaIno and maybe some SasuIno and NaruIno.

Thanks for reading! Love ya~

* * *

The pill had kicked in an hour back, but I was already too drunk to even feel a difference. I pushed myself through the crowd to get to the bar, just so I could sit down again, my feet had started to hurt from dance on the floor.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked and I looked at him blankly. He laughed, walked away and then came back with a drink. "It's on the house." He leaned over and whispered in my ear followed by a laugh. I felt a faint blush appear on my cheeks and decided not to tell him I was under age, no one would find out anyways.

I winked at him playfully and raised my drink in a toast to him with a small giggle. Once he turned around I rolled my eyes and sipped on my drinks while I walked away. I looked around in search for pink hair, stumbling around like the drunk I was, I ended up in a booth by myself at the far end of the club where the music wasn't so loud.

"There you are you." A voice crept up behind me, making me jump and spilling my drink.

"Thanks a lot." I mumbled to myself, not looking to see who it was. I stood up and stumbled backwards, falling into the arms of the man. I laughed aloud while pushing myself off of him just to fall back again.

"Maybe you had too many to drink."  
"There's no such thing!" I cheered. "I haven't party since," The next few words came out so quick and I didn't have time to even think about what I was saying. "Since my boyfriend passed away." I felt the man tense and it made me realize what I had said. "I need to leave." I lowed my head and walked away.

"Wait," I suddenly felt dizzy and my knees were weak. My eye lids closed and I could feel myself being picked up.

The cool air from outside felt good against my skin, I must have mumbled to be put down when I felt the cold damp ground under my fingertips. My eyes had fluttered open and I was in a dark alley, the only thought in my head was panic until my eyes followed the pair of legs that stood in front of me. "Ah, I feel so embarrassed." I wanted to slap myself. "I haven't drank in a really long time." I slurred together with another blush. "Itachi, right?" I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Can you tell me what time it is?" He carelessly tossed his phone onto my lap. "Not much of a talker huh? Hm, it's only 2?" I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come with me, okay?"

We walked down the empty dark streets, my arm wrapped around his, he didn't seem to mind since I was too drunk to walk on my own, let alone stand. The silence between us was too comforting for me, I need some sound around me other then the few cars that sped passed us. My arm carefully slid out of his and I stopped walking, I didn't know why I stopped but Itachi stopped with me.

"You know, since I met Sakura and Naruto on that bus I can't stop thinking about my old life."

"Old life? Isn't this still your life?" I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm starting a new life. That's why I'm here." I didn't expect him to say anything and he didn't. I took another drag from my cigarette, "I ran away because I needed to get away. I'm in this by myself, I alone." I stated with a frantic tone as the smoke escaped my mouth and swirled around in the air. "I've been here for too long, I need to leave again." I walked and stumbled to the floor and dropped my cigarette in a puddle in front of me. I became frustrated and let out a yell and hit to cold cement under me. I was too drunk for this, for everything. I let the tears fall down my face, knowing it was just the pill doing all this to me. I remembered reading that ecstasy had a different effect on people depending on their surroundings.

I had calmed down a few seconds later, and my body felt relaxed, the cold ground under my fingertips felt amazing. The feel of Itachi's hands touching me while he helped me up, his body heat, the smell of his cologne and touch of his skin on mine when I intertwined our fingers together was pure ecstasy. I was drawing closer to him with every breath. His breathing, the way his chest moved steadily with every breath he took was relaxing. I hugged him until my breathing became even and slowed down long enough for me to look up at him. His dark perfect eyes and perfect lips were drawing me closer to him. I was on the tip of my toes, our lips only an inch away; I could feel his hot breath against my face but I quickly turned away and laughed.

"Where's the nearest bus stop?" I asked completely disregarding everything just now. I turned around to face him but saw a head of pink, yellow and black walking towards us. "Sakura!" I called out and ran towards her.

"Where did you run off too?" She asked when I rammed her into a hug.

"I passed out, but it's okay because Itachi brought me outside. I just needed some air." I reassured her worried expression but she was as drunk as I was so it didn't effect her for too long.

We all manged to show up at Sasuke's house in one piece but as everyone made their way inside, I stayed out to smoke a cigarette. I sat down on a chair and stared at the blackness in front of me. The moon shined through dark clouds setting the perfect lighting.

"Ino come inside, the night isn't over yet." Sakura peaked her head out the door but the smile that had been painted on her face washed away. "A-are you okay?" She approached me like how someone would with a frighten animal. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face until Sakura wiped them away.  
"Oh, I didn't even notice." My statement ended short and there was a short pause. "Come on lets go see what the boys are up too." I dropped my cigarette and stomped on it when I stood up.  
Once inside we found Sasuke and Naruto in the kitchen waiting with shots around them for us. I grabbed one and cheered before taking it down. At that moment I loved the way that vodka burned as it slid that my throat and made my insides warm. After a few more I was feeling the same drunk as when I met Itachi in the club.  
"Yeah but this town is way too close to my old one, and if someone was to file a missing persons report it would leak here too." I leaned back in my seat and took a sip out of my cup. "I had fun here though." I stated once more.  
The subject that roamed through everyone's minds about me was brought up, what was I going to do? Sakura and Naruto begged me to stay here with them but I couldn't accept their offer because I needed to get as far away from my old life as possible.  
"I'm leaving in the morning," Sakura's pout made my heart tighten. "Maybe I'll visit again?"  
The clock struck five when the front door opened and Itachi walked with his friends.  
"That means its time for us to sleep." Sasuke stood up with a stretch. "Sakura will show you where you can sleep tonight." I looked at Sakura who was already fight her sleep.  
"Goodnight Ino." Naruto mumbled as he walked away.  
I helped Sakura out of her chair and walked with her to her room. She was too tired and drunk to say anything, just mumbling things quietly under her breath.  
"I love Sasuke," I looked down at her. "But he wont return it." I laid her down on her bed and she quietly feel into a deep sleep.  
I wondered into the bathroom and washed off my makeup and striped from my dirty clothes and put on the clothes Sakura had lend me to sleep in. As I walked out of Sakura's room I released my hair from its ponytail and realized I didn't know where to go.  
"Should I awake Sakura or find Naruto or Sasuke?" I debated, fading away from reality as my mind thought on about my situation.  
"Come on," Itachi's voice was strong but pleasant to hear. I followed him down the hall and into a room, his room. I may have been drunk but not drunk enough to sleep on a bed with some man I didn't even know and then I blushed realizing when I showed up here. "You can sleep here, the other rooms are taken."  
"Where are you going to sleep?" I quickly asked without thinking. "I can't let you let me sleep in here. This is your room after all." He turned back to me, his expressionless face sent a chill down my back. The words _stay_ slipped from my mouth. I couldn't believe I was letting him stay, to sleep on the same bed with me, _again_. Maybe I was a little too drunk but I watched as he walked passed me and laid on his bed parting the spot next to him for me.  
"I don't bite," He teased with a slight laugh and it relaxed me enough to sit next to him. "I wouldn't do anything to you, don't worry so much." He grabbed my legs and pulled me down so I was laying on my back and then threw the covers over me. I could feel the heat coming off of my face from the extreme blush and hoped Itachi couldn't feel it.  
The moon shined slightly through his window and onto his face. Illuminating his face perfectly, he looked so relax and at peace with everything around him that it made me feel a ease and I soon rested my eyes and feel into a slumber.  
The loud sounder of thunder crashing woke me up with a gasp. I gripped the sheets under my hand as another crashed followed by the flash of lightening. I shook with each loud boom of thunder that shook the whole house and tried to fight back the tears and screams.  
I crawled off the bed and sat on the floor hugging myself, begging for everything to stop. I let out small cries and whimper but tried to be quiet enough not to wake up Itachi but I failed at that. I heard him get up from the bed and wake over to me, he said nothing and sat next to me on the floor.  
"You must think I'm crazy for being scared of some thunderstorm huh?" I laughed patheticly. "Everyone has their fears."  
"What is yours?"  
"Of losing Sasuke again." I let out and oh and we sat in silence again. I squeezed myself tighter with every boom and whispered with everyone that shook the house.  
Itachi moved from besides me and grabbed something from the desk next to us. He sat back down, pulling the blanket with him and wrapped it around us. He then placed one earphone in my right ear and the other in his left and played a soft song from his phone. The soothing voice from the song calmed me down enough to stop squeezing myself. I inched closer to Itachi the heat from his body stopped my shaking.  
"You're too kind." I muttered under my breath followed by a sigh, I didn't understand why Naruto and Sakura thought he was worse then Sasuke. "Can you tell me what you meant when I asked what you were scared of? If you don't mind, I could even tell you why I'm scared of thunder." He nodded his head but his silence wanted me to start my story first. "When I was younger I lived in a big house all alone with maids and butlers because my parents were always away on business, but they all didn't like me very much. Well one night there was this big storm, and it woke me up. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I screamed and cried for my mother or father for anyone but no one ever came into my room, the thunder was so loud and powerful it shook it house, I cried and yelled louder but there was no sign of anyone coming to my rescue. I stayed in my room crying, terrified but once I finally got the courage to leave my room a bolt of lightening hit in my front yard followed by the biggest boom of thunder I have ever heard, it shook the house and even caused the stairs to collapse. That was when I knew I was going to die there, everyone had left me alone, but I continued to scream and cry for help hours had passed until the storm finally died down and then some cops broke down my door. The neighbors had called them because of my screaming and the lightening that had struck in my yard. My parents never came home after they heard about the incident, they waited months and I had to stay in that house with no way of getting back to my room. It effected me so much that I'm terrified every time there's a storm." I took in a deep breath when my eyes started to water again. I felt his hand placed gently on knee, I smiled softly and rested my head on his shoulder. "It died down a little," I stated, watching the small flashes of lightening shine in the distance.

"I suppose I have to tell my story now?"

"No, you don't have too. It's too personal for me to know." I heard him sigh inwardly and it worried me slightly. We were quiet once again, comfortable silence and I enjoyed it this time. "I like being here." I said out loud and realized it wasn't in my head. "But I can't stay." My eyes wondered around the dark room but there was no clock, how long had I been asleep before I was rudely awoken?

"It's going to be like this all day," He started, "Do you think you could handle riding a bus like this?" I frowned because he was right. "Stay another day, it won't hurt you."

I wanted to get angry and tell him no, I needed to leave, I wanted to leave. I needed to start a new life by myself. I wanted these people to stop telling to stay here.

"I can't,"

"You don't want to."

"No, I just can't. I need to start a new life, and this isn't where I want to start it." I stood up, angry. Not with him, but with myself. Angry for letting myself stay here longer then I needed.

He stood up in a hurry and stopped me as I was about to rush out of his room. I could only see his face every time a small flash of lightening struck. His expression wasn't calm like every other time I saw him, his eyes had a hint of worry hidden behind anger, he was serious. Why was he staring at me with that face? And then it hit me, his lips crashed against mine, I tried to struggle away from shock but he held me back from leaving. I could taste a hint of beer mixed with the strong flavor of mint when he bit down on my lower lip, I gasped and his tongue quickly entered my mouth and I gave up. There was no point in fighting it anymore, he was stronger than me and to be honest I secretly wanted this, it had been such a long time since another man kissed me like this; with passion and lust. It made me think of _him_ and the way he used to kiss me with the same passion, his soft lips and how he was so gentle but a little rough how I liked it.

My eyes shot opened and pushed Itachi away from me, my breathing shorten and sped up as my heart pounded in my chest. I was comparing Itachi to him, that wasn't right. What was wrong with me?

I knew I was giving off the wrong impression to him. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head and stepped away from the man, the unknown man because I knew nothing about him! My stomach churned and tighten, I felt sick. Every part of my body ached in pain and my heart felt like it was breaking once again.

"I-I I can't, not again." I stammered, tripping over my words and myself as I backed away further. "I'm sorry, to soon." I ran out of the room in a hurry, while the tears cried down my face. How could I do this to myself?

_Now I really did need to leave this place..._


	4. Departure

The sound of someone muttering woke the sleeping blonde. She had passes out on the sofa after running away from Itachi's room, the thought of what happened in there made her heart ache.

Her eyes opened slightly when the persons hands dug her body, picked her up bridal style, Sasuke? His eyes avoided looking down at the blonde in his arms and Ino almost laughed seeing a blush creep over his face. She muzzled closer to him, his body heat was keeping her warm until they reach a room and he placed her down on the bed, unlike Itachi he didn't bother pulling the sheets over her and just left the room mumbling something under his breath.  
Once the door was closed Ino turned on her back and let out a heavy sigh. How could she do this to herself? How stupid could she be for letting all of the happen? It was her fault, all of this; getting attached to these people. It was her fault, she should have said no and just walked away from the beginning, she should have never agreed on staying here again. Maybe it was just the thought of being around people her own age again that made her stay, or that these people were so caring and understanding because they were just like her, lost. As her mind wondered her eyelids began to feel heavy, send in send in back into a deep sleep.  
"Ino," The soft voice called out to her.  
"Mom?" Her blues eyes fluttered open to find Sakura standing next to her in the room.  
"No," The pinkette laughed "Hey, Itachi made breakfast. Come and eat." She pulled off the covers and tugged on Ino's arm. "He makes the best food, c'mon." Ino groaned in protest, after what happened with Itachi, he was the last person Ino wanted to see.  
"I'm not very hungry Sakura, I just need a few more minutes of sleep okay?"  
"He already made you a plate." Sakura's hands moved from the blondes arm to her hips.  
Itachi had made her a plate? Ino blinked replaying the sentence over and over in her head.  
Her stomach growled loudly before she could talk again. Sakura pulled her up and out of the bed, dragging her out the room.  
"Since you've been here, you haven't eaten anything." Sakura stated the right. Ino hadn't eaten anything for the past few days, almost a week but it didn't hit her until now.  
The smell of bacon and eggs filled her senses as they walked down the stairs, making her stomach growl more with anticipation. Sakura laughed with each noise that came from Ino's stomach.  
"See you were starving." Still was, Ino mumbled under her breath. The smell of food got stronger as the entered the kitchen and found Naruto and Sasuke already eating their food. "I thought you boys were going to wait for us?" Sakura asked while sitting into her chair. Ino sat in the chair facing Sakura and next to Naruto, and her back turned to the man making the food.  
"We were, but you took to long." Naruto complained with food stuffed in his mouth.  
"That's gross, don't talk with your mouth full." Sakura took the piece of bacon Naruto was about to put in his mouth and ate it.  
Ino laughed watching the two, how Sakura was so strict with Naruto and he would get his heartbroken when she yelled at him. She she looked down at her own plate, her appetite disappeared. Not that the food didn't looking please just the fact that it reminded her of something else. "Ino eat." Sakura pushed the blondes plate closer to he and tossed a fork on it. She looked up to find everyone's eyes on her.  
"Sakura I told you I wasn't hungry, and if I force myself I'll throw up." She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.  
"That's not what your stomach was saying when you got up." Ino blushed when Naruto laughed. "Just eat Ino, no one is going to judge you." Her stomach growled once more only this time not loud enough for anyone else to hear.  
She grabbed her fork and cut off a piece of pancake, the first bite filled her mouth with flavor, it was amazing. Everything was, Sakura wasn't lying when she said Itachi could cook. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten in almost a week.  
"Ah, everything is so good." Ino moaned, taking her last bit.  
"You don't eat very much, do you?" Sasuke asked bluntly and Ino shamefully nodded her head slowly.  
"I don't know how to cook very well and I didn't trust the maids at my house." She said slowly, staring down at her now empty plate. "They all hate me," she stated before standing up. "Well hated." She grabbed her plate and took it to the sink as she was about to wash it Naruto stopped her.  
"No, its my turn to wash dishes." He told her with a grin. "Just leave it there, I'll do it."  
"I'm fine with doing it, its the least thing I can do for you guys before I leave." She turned back to the dish trying to ignore the fact that Sakura and Naruto had that same look as yesterday. "I really have to leave, I'm sorry."  
"You could just stay here," Sasuke was the last person Ino expected to here those words from. She shook her head with a sigh and left the kitchen after putting away her plate.  
She didn't mean to see rude but she was just fed up and wants to leave. She had extended her welcome here. She walked into Sakura's room and found her clothes she was wearing wearing first time she showed up here. After changing and leaving the room she grabbed her backpack from the sofa and rummaged through it to find her money.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with just this." She muttered to herself stuffing half of it into her pocket.  
"Hey blonde, where the fuck is your lover. We need to leave- what the fuck?" A rough hand landed on her shoulder, spinning her around. "You're not a fucking man." The large mad stood glaring at her. "Who the fuck are you?" She scoffed at him.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She question with attitude and a half placed on her hip.  
"Wait, do you live here? Why the fuck would those pansies keep you hidden from me?"

"No, I was just leaving actually. " Ino stated in a huff, pushing off the mans hand from her shoulder.  
"Oh, so are you fucking Sasuke or could it be that you came with that pussy Naruto?" She rolled her eyes, and then realized this was the man she had made eye contact with the other day, one of Itachi's friends.  
"Hidan, leave her alone." Ino groaned mentally as Itachi walked up the stairs. "She's one of Sakura's friends." Her eyes avoided him completely but she could feel his on her.  
"Ah, so that bitch finally came out of the closet huh?"  
"Can you stop talking like that?" Ino demanded. "Move please, I have to go." She pushed him aside and walked passed Itachi without glancing towards him. "Thanks for letting me stay." She stopped halfway down the stairs. "And sorry if I've been any trouble to you or anyone else." And what that she finally left. The outside world was dark and damp, Itachi said it was going to rain all day hopefully it would just be the rain.  
The first boom of thunder made her jump and gasp from surprise, she sighed and reached in her backpack for her music player. She had been on the road for a few hours now and there was no sign in this rain lighting up soon.  
She did feel terrible for not saying goodbye to anyone, especially Sakura and Naruto but they were the ones who go her into this mess but she really couldn't blame them because she was the one who couldn't say no.

"It's not like it really matters, they didn't know me and I didn't know them." She told herself. "Besides, who knows, I might see them again."

* * *

Sorry this is really short guys, I just didn't want make Ino leaving a big deal, but I'm already working on the next chapter so be ready for some drama coming up~


End file.
